Toby Duncan
Toby Wan Kenobi Duncan is the fifth and youngest child of Bob and Amy Duncan. He was revealed to have been conceived prior to the events of Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! he was born in the episode "Special Delivery", 8 days overdue and in an ice-cream truck. He is 1 year old at the moment. He was born on the same day as older sister Charlie. He was named by older brother Gabe. It was the name that won a poll held on disneychannel.com that began soon after the debut of the movie. Over 26 million viewers voted in the poll, with a choice of 5 boy names and 5 girl names. Prior to the movie, the prospect of a possible fifth child had been dreaded by the family even before Charlie was born. From that point, it had seemed there were extra measures of birth control taken to prevent a fifth child from happening, with various jokes littered about it throughout the series up to the point of the episode. Was portrayed by Jake Cinoa, now Logan Moreau. Name Choices After Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!, premiered in the real world, disneychannel.com held a poll. In the Good Luck Charlie episode Name That Baby, the family held a contest. The following names were. *Sydney (Female, Teddy) *Erica (Female, PJ) *Mallory (Female, Bob) *Talia (Female, Amy) *Jenny (Female, Amy ) *Noah (Male, PJ) *Jonah (Male, Teddy) *'Toby' (Male, Gabe) *Bobby Jr. (Male, Bob) *Bo (Male, Amy) *Candy (Female, Charlie) *Hotdog (Male, Charlie) These were the names that you needed to choose, and it ended with the gender boy and the name Toby. Trivia *He was born in an ice cream truck after Bob crashed their new car into the kitchen wall and Teddy's car ran out of gas. *He shares a birthday with his big sister, Charlie. *His name was picked by his big brother, Gabe. *With him being a boy, it appears there is a baby gender pattern. PJ is a boy, first born, Teddy is a girl, second born, Gabe is a boy, third born, Charlie is a girl, fourth born, and Toby is a boy, fifth born. The pattern is Boy/Girl/Boy/Girl/Boy. *He was 8 days overdue. *He was created at Leigh-Allyn Baker's request. Reason being, she got pregnant. *Toby was seen as a present to big sister Charlie, but in the episode "Baby's First Vacation", she didn't want him to come on the family vacation. When Amy told her he was coming along she said "Aw, nuts!" and when they arrived she asked, "Why is Toby here?" *Shares a T name with his older sister Teddy both also ending in Y. *He's the only child of the Duncan family to not be delivered by Dr. Sing. The likely reason for this was because Toby wasn't born in a hospital. *Amy said he was 6 weeks (1 month and 1/2) in Baby Steps. *There was rumors that when Toby became a little older he might have brown/black hair like Gabe. Those rumors have been confirmed in All Fall Down. *He was the only baby to be shown in Amy's stomach longer than one episode. *In Charlie is 1!, Amy said that there would not be a 5th Duncan child, but 3 years later, she had Toby. *He and Charlie are the only 2 Duncan kids shown in Amy's stomach. *Toby is closest with his older brother Gabe. *He will turn 1 in Season 4. *Toby loves when Teddy sings to him. *He has not walked or talked yet in the series. *His full name is Toby Wan Kenobi Duncan, making him the second Duncan kid to have a name after a Starwars character. The first is PJ, with PJ Darth Duncan. *He said 1 word in season 4 episode 10: Teddy's new Beau at the very end: Yep. *He is the only main Duncan who isn't in the opening credits, minus him being in the "family picture" at the end of the opening credits. Gallery Relationships Amy Duncan- (Mother) Toby may be little but he loves his mommy and has a really nice relationship with her. Bob Duncan- (Father) 'Toby loves his dad and they have a great relationship. 'Gabe Duncan- (Older Brother) Gabe picked Toby's name, and Gabe has already said that Toby was his favorite sibling and they have a really nice bond. Teddy Duncan- (Older Sister) Teddy and Toby have a good relationship she thinks he is adorable, and she loves him so much. Charlie Duncan- (Older Sister) Charlie has said many times that she does not like Toby and wants to know when Toby is leaving and she might be a little jealous of him at times but she really does love him. They also share a birthday (Toby was born on Charlie's 3rd birthday). PJ Duncan- (Older Brother) PJ and Toby don't really have a relationship being that they are 18 years apart. Appearances 'Season 3' * Special Delivery *Welcome Home *Baby's First Vacation *Wentz's Weather Girls *Baby Steps *T. Wrecks *Teddy and the Bambino *Team Mom *Le Halloween *Guys & Dolls *Nurse Blankenhooper *The Charlie Whisperer *Study Buddy *A Duncan Christmas *All Fall Down 'Season 4' *Duncan Dream House *Doppel Date *Demolition Dabney *Go Teddy! *Rock Enroll *The Unusual Suspects *Rat-A-Teddy *Charlie 4, Toby 1 *Futuredrama *Teddy's New Beau *Teddy's Choice Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Main Characters Category:Babies Category:Males